Obsession
by NixenSya
Summary: Every ghost has an obsession - and Danny isn't any different. DxS One-shot


Hey guys!

So, this was supposed to be posted n the 28th, my birthday. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get my hands on a computer until now. However, you can still leave a review as a belated birthday gift, if you catch my meaning! ^-~

My first language isn't English, so there might be some grammatical mistakes.

And what is this? FFN now has _pictures_? _Stories with pictures_? WHAT?

This has got to be the shortest A/N I ever wrote.

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Obsession**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Danny Fenton eyed his best friend, Sam Manson, with something akin to possessiveness in his eyes.

For years, his ghost side had been growing stronger. There were mornings where he woke up floating five feet above the bed. His voice often gained an otherworldly echo. His eyes had a strong tendency to turn green whenever he was angry.

He supposed it was just a matter of time before he also developed an obsession.

To be fair, all ghosts had one - be it with boxes, world domination or simply with a person. Their obsessions were what kept them grounded, what kept a hold of whatever humanity they had left, as little as it might be.

A ghost without an obsession wasn't a ghost - it simply became a lost soul, restless and unfulfilled until the end of its days.

Danny, being a half-ghost, didn't fully expect to also develop an obsession.

Of course, Vlad Masters had one. Being a halfa like him, he should have been expecting it, but Danny had simply thought that it wasn't _quite _a ghostly obsession, since it had been present before his- uh, half-death.

Which led him into thinking that perhaps _something_ had been there before.

Danny had battled with himself for a long time, trying to deny it. He thought that maybe it was just a crush, if that much. It was _Sam_, after all - his best friend, partner in crime, tutor and investigator, all rolled into one single independent person. He found it kind of ironic, actually.

Sam was the reason he became half-ghost, after all. If it wasn't for her, he would never had entered the portal. His hand wouldn't ever hit the 'ON' button, his parents wouldn't have become ghost hunters. He wouldn't ever have stopped being the dorky, cowardly Danny Fenton, who always stood on the sidelines, and grow to be Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park.

Sometimes, it all seemed like a dream.

At first, he dismissed it. The longing glances he sometimes found himself giving, the way he'd linger a little bit longer than necessary when he hugged Sam. They were best friends, it was obvious that he found her somewhat pleasing to be around.

He denied it for long, but soon he had no choice but to face it.

He started to suspect he might have some sort of _feelings_ for her when he started getting jealous of every guy who got near her. He once found himself nearly growling at Tucker when he playfully kissed her cheek. _Tucker_! His other best friend, the guy he grew with!

He didn't want to admit that it might be a possibility.

Nearly every night, he visited her window, watching as she slept peacefully, the rise and fall of her chest assuring him that she was still alive and well. He excused himself for some time: the first night, they had battled an alliance between Ember and Skulker, and he was worried that she had been more hurt than she'd let on. The second night, two weeks later, he was escaping a group of rogue ghost hunters when he entered her room and saw her asleep. She was so serene, so beautiful - he couldn't look away. He had stood hovering in the same place, watching her until the first rays of sun hit her window (whose curtains were, unusually, open).

He couldn't _not _come back.

He tried, he really did. But every night, it became harder and harder to fall asleep, her sleeping image burning into his eyelids. He gave into the need one, two times, guiltily watching every time she sighed quietly in her sleep. Suddenly, he couldn't stop anymore.

Every night, he flew all the way to her house and watched as she slept. It was addictive and he always felt rested afterwards, as if he had gotten a full night's sleep. The guilt slowly ebbed away.

He tried to explain it in any way he could, trying not to link his feelings to any ghostly occurrences. But the truth was... there really wasn't any difference. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were the same, as were the human feelings and the ghostly obsession.

Sam Manson was the girl he liked- or dare he say it, loved.

Sam Manson was his obsession.

She was his. His only, and no one else's.

She just didn't know it yet.

Her lilac eyes twinkled merrily at him from the seat next to him and he felt his stomach flutter. Butterflies? Forget that. There were raging, fire-breathing dragons inhabiting his belly.

He grabbed her hand, caressing her pulse point softly. She blushed prettily and he tried to not let his eyes shine green.

Where would he be without her? He'd have turned into a soulless, evil monster like Dan, that was a given. He didn't think he would survive the pain if she was taken from him.

Sam smiled at him and Danny felt his ghost side wash over him with a vicious sense of protectiveness. He almost phased through the chair he was sitting on when she blinked and cocked her head to the side, looking at him cutely (though she'd never admit it).

She was _his. _She belonged to him_._

Out of everyone he knew, he supposed Tucker would be the one to freak out the least - he probably had been expecting it, even. Jazz would insist on psychoanalyzing him to insanity, and his parents... Well, it didn't matter.

It wasn't as if it was going to go away anytime soon - or at all, for that matter.

She was so beautiful, so fierce, so... innocent.

He yearned to steal it from her, to make it his.

To make _her_ his.

Yes, Sam Manson was his ghostly obsession.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Lalalalala, it's done! ^-^

It's short and it came out weirdly, but I didn't have the time for anything more. -.-'

I always found the concept of the ghosts' obsession very interesting. I've been toying with an idea to make a multi-chapter story revolving around it for quite a while but, seeing as I haven't finished my other multi-chaptered fics, it will be a while before it gets posted.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked it!

Don't forget to click on that pretty button down there! I heard it frees an unicorn everytime someone clicks it!

Well, that's all, folks!

* * *

_Luv u all! _

_Arriverdeci!_

* * *

_**NixenSya**_


End file.
